


Countless

by Mama



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama/pseuds/Mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is more like a test to see if this fic is worth writing. Its really hard to write in Nightvale because what the hell is Nightvale even like outside of the radio shenanigans. So this is just a snippet of what I'd like to do. If its any good please like. If its not leave comments. </p><p>This is after Carlos is trapped in the other dimension. The fic itself will focus on Carlos and Cecil's relationship with them being so far apart. So yeah.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>(I'm really awkward, my apologies.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Countless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is more like a test to see if this fic is worth writing. Its really hard to write in Nightvale because what the hell is Nightvale even like outside of the radio shenanigans. So this is just a snippet of what I'd like to do. If its any good please like. If its not leave comments. 
> 
> This is after Carlos is trapped in the other dimension. The fic itself will focus on Carlos and Cecil's relationship with them being so far apart. So yeah.  
> Enjoy!  
> (I'm really awkward, my apologies.)

The Awakening Blood Curdle scream sounded at exactly 8:02 am as always. The intercom placed in everyone’s homes, or at least I think they are placed in everyone’s home, let out a static noise before the echoes of screeching voices in different pitches slightly off from each other began to replace the silence of the room to wake me for my daily life. I groaned getting out of bed, the headache sleep left behind as a bitter reminder that I lay paralyzed in a void for nearly 6 to 8 hours pounded from within my head. My skin itched and withed from underneath the marks that vibrated on top of it, all of which were stretching as if they, too, were waking for the day. The shadows of the room began to retract its claws back to the corner from which they came as I moved from my room to the hall to my bathroom. There, Khoshekh greeted me floating from beside the toilet. I moved my hand across his scarred head, feeling his purr numb my hands.

“Good moning Khoshehk,” I say fighting back the grogginess in my throat. He meowed either from the pettings or from the hunger I knew must have been growing in his stomach. 

“Oh, did Carlos forget to—“ My entire being froze immediately. My lips quivered and my body began to collapse as though the weight of the truth was too much to bear. The truth being that I, Cecil Palmer, was alone again with nothing but a floating cat. And that the man I loved, a certain dangerously curious Scientist, was trapped in another dimension. For a moment it all felt all too familiar, sleeping in a lonely bed and going through a monotonous routine as though time took a few leaps back to before I knew what burnt pancakes were, to before I had to nag about messy laundry, before I had to search for coffee stained notes written from sleep deprived hands that I held and begged to come to bed. To before I knew what it meant to share a loving home. The haunting grasps of the emptiness, the one that Carlos’ cluttered banished to a pocket within the back of my mind, began to target my chest and I could feel my lungs began to grasp for something I’m sure didn’t exist, or something I had forgotten. I settled myself on the floor between the toilet and the bathtub. I clutched my knees to my chest and closed my eyes.

There painted from the reds of my eyelids I saw the wave of perfect hair and the curve of a crooked smile. I smelt the desperation of cheap cologne that masked the answer to most of the questions I had. I felt the scabs of nicks on the edge of my lips as my hands began to clutch onto something soft and rigid but strong. And then there was the taste of something I never knew. It wasn’t exotic but it tasted forbidden and like a gift. The tears brimmed over washing away the illusion and settling my beating heart. Who knew that missing something you once survived without could have you on the floor beside your toilet and underneath your floating cat. Who knew that something you survived without could become something you needed to live.


End file.
